Jones House
jones house.jpg|Jones House Michael jones.jpg Case File: Jones House Location: Manchester, Connecticut Date: ''' 1993 to present? '''Description: The Jones family lived in an unrevealed residential home. Case History: The Jones House was the home of the Jones family who believed they lived with ghosts. One evening in 1993, Denise Jones was preparing dinner when she heard her son, Michael, screaming. She went to his room and found him curled up, frightened, shaking, and screaming. He told her that he saw the face of a strange-looking man smiling at him who touched his shoulder and then disappeared. He was just five years old when he saw his first ghost. He claims that they continue to invade his home and terrorize his family. Michael jones grandfather.jpg|Michael's great grandfather Shadow man.jpg|Michael's drawing of the Shadow Man Shortly after the incident, they were at Denise's parents' house when Michael began yelling again. He told Denise and her parents that a man in a picture on the wall was the same one that he had seen in his room. He was Denise's grandfather, who had died seventeen years earlier, and Michael had never met him. He had also never seen a picture of him before. He soon felt better because he felt that his great-grandfather was watching over him. Then he claimed that evil spirits were in the house and that they wanted to take him to their side. Denise got a paranormal investigator, John Zaffis, to investigate him and their house. He believes that Michael's ghost sightings are genuine. Another ghost that Michael claims to see is an evil spirit that he calls the "Shadow Man", a dark colored man that looks like a shadow that he sees everyday. His family soon realized that the evil spirits were becoming more dangerous. One night, his parents heard strange thumping noises, and they went up and found his bed shaking violently. On another occasion, Denise saw a shadow of a six-foot-tall black colored man that walked across the wall. It was apparently the same shadow that Michael saw. Then Michael claimed that the spirits were physically tormenting him, with hitting, scratching, and biting. John believed that the spirits were about to possess him, so Denise decided to move her family to a new home. However, the spirits apparently followed him because he was still being attacked. Denise decided that he needed an exorcism, so she contacted the bishop. During the exorcism, he saw the "Shadow Man" at the church. The bishop had him drink holy water. His family hoped that the exorcism would help, but three weeks later, it started again. He went through four more exorcisms. He is still sees spirits, but his family believes that one day, the spirits will leave. Background: None Investigations: A paranormal investigator named John Zaffis investigated Michael and his home. He spent hundreds of hours with the Jones family, and documented Michael's sightings and tried to determine if he was neurologically sound. He also wanted to make sure that the experiences are not medical-related. After several examinations, John and his team were able to determine that they were not medical or psychological. John uncovered through his research that Michael was very ill at birth and his heart had stopped over twenty times. He believes that Michael had a near-death experience which helped open the door to the spirit world. He also believes that Michael is in a state before possession, and that the spirits are attempting to take over him. Extra Notes: This case first aired on the July 25, 2001 episode. Denise wrote a book called The Other Side: The True Story of the Boy Who Sees Ghosts about Michael. Results: Unsolved 'Links: ' * The Other Side: The True Story of the Boy Who Sees Ghosts * A Mother's Story Of Her Child's Strange Visions And Paranormal Experiences ---- Category:Connecticut Category:1993 Category:Ghosts Category:Unusual Phenomenon Cases Category:Unsolved Category:Medical-Related Cases